


Yellow

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: 演唱会笔芯产物\系列第四弹我终于有篇文章不用走外链了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈高校批别躺了，出来写文吧！211xxj恋爱实录，1w一发完两位真是为难我这位老司机了学霸让×学霸洛/从高中情侣到大学情侣/洛追让预警/小甜文预警/享用愉快
Relationships: 让洛
Kudos: 12





	Yellow

Look at the stars,   
Look how they shine for you,   
And everything you do,   
Yeah, they were all Yellow.   
I came along,   
I wrote a song for you,   
And all the things you do,   
And it was called Yellow.   
So then I took my turn,   
Oh what a thing to have done,   
And it was all Yellow. 

1 

“你会比心么？” 

“怎么比？” 

“我比一半，你比一半那种。” 

“没太听懂。” 

“就这样啦。” 

何洛洛将大拇指轻轻弯曲，食指伸直，和拇指构成一个倾斜的角度，形成半个爱心，放到赵让面前。 

“你跟我一起做，然后我们俩在一起，就是一个爱心了。” 

赵让盯着何洛洛，他比着半个爱心，正大笑着，两眼弯成一道桥，看着自己。 

赵让无奈的笑了笑，像何洛洛教他的那样，比了半个爱心，指尖触碰，变成了一个爱心。 

“好土啊，我自己都被我自己土到了。” 

何洛洛看着那个爱心，嘟着嘴吐槽了一句。 

“知道土你还做。” 

赵让听着何洛洛自己吐槽自己，笑得很无奈。 

“你这个人一点都不会我怎么办，只能土一点喽。” 

何洛洛翻了个白眼，躺倒在赵让大腿上。 

“干嘛？” 

赵让尽量将自己的大腿放平，让何洛洛能躺的舒服一点。 

“你说干嘛？” 

何洛洛神秘的笑了笑，轻轻吐了一下舌头。 

“饿了？”赵让非常认真的问：“你中午不是吃的挺多的么，现在才下午三点。” 

何洛洛一下子不知道该笑还是生气，一把翻了起来。 

“准备去哪里吃啊？” 

赵让以为何洛洛真的饿了，起身是准备真的去吃个下午茶。 

何洛洛听着更生气了，叉着腰转过身来，气的鼓囊囊的说了赵让一句。 

“不饿，被你气饱了，学习吧。” 

然后从包里拿出kindel，点开了一篇文献，开始阅读。 

赵让一时有些懵，他也不知道自己又怎么惹何洛洛生气了，不过既然说了学习，那就学习吧，于是也从包里拿出一本厚厚的讲义，开始聚精会神的看了起来。 

何洛洛显然心并不在眼前的kindel上，随便翻了几页，斜着眼看了一样赵让，发现赵让居然真的沉浸在书里了，目不转睛的，连自己在看他都不知道。 

何洛洛忽然想搞点破坏，于是轻轻的，将手不经意间放在了赵让大腿上，然后小心翼翼的看赵让的反应。 

赵让眼皮轻轻抬了一下，但是依然纹丝未动。 

何洛洛坏笑着，轻轻的，慢慢地往上移，直到摸到两腿之间那个鼓起来的地方。 

赵让一下子脸色通红，“咣当”一声站了起来，看着旁边坏笑着的何洛洛。 

“干嘛？” 

“不小心碰到了嘛。” 

“真的？” 

“都在一起这么久了，让我碰一下怎么了嘛。” 

何洛洛反倒装起了生气，向赵让撒娇到。 

赵让看也无可奈何，只能试探着，回到位子上，尽量和何洛洛保持距离。 

“图书馆人这么多，你别太过了。” 

“那没人的时候我可以碰是嘛？” 

“你……” 

赵让一下子被何洛洛撩拨的没话可说，想要再学习，发现自己怎么都没法再进到书里面去了。 

何洛洛看着旁边被自己逗傻的男朋友，心里扬上一股得意之情，嘴角的笑完全藏不住，看起来好像在看面前的文献，实际上，却在心底一块一块的翻他和赵让的故事。 

午后的太阳很大，融化了第一场雪，天地之间，被阳光泼成了金黄色。 

2 

你喜欢的人，刚好也喜欢你，这样的故事，发生的概率大概有多少？ 

何洛洛第一次遇见赵让的时候，他刚好从教室门口走进来，背后早秋的阳光，将身上的白色毛衣的缝隙，每一条都照出来，手上抱着一本天蓝色的讲义，书本的折角都美的刚刚好，就像童话故事里的或者偶像剧里身上会有淡淡柠檬香的男主人公，好看的不可方物。 

何洛洛后来总在想，如果未来他们领养了孩子，他的孩子问他为什么他要跟赵让时，他一定要非常义正言辞地说一句： 

“我当初要不是看脸，也不会上这么大的当。” 

但是，第一次见赵让的何洛洛还没想那么多，他以一种近乎花痴般的微笑，看着赵让。 

“同学，我旁边没人，你坐我这里吧。” 

何洛洛招着手，喊赵让过来。 

赵让低头看了他一眼，大概是对方实在太好客，也不好意思拒绝，于是放下书本，成为了何洛洛的同桌。 

“你好，我叫何洛洛，以前是22中的。” 

何洛洛介绍自己时，一点都不羞涩，不过他一直这样，从来不怕生人。 

“你好，我叫赵让，14中的。” 

赵让却很腼腆，跟何洛洛自我介绍时，都不敢看何洛洛。 

“唉，我好像在哪里听过你唉，你是不是超级学霸？” 

何洛洛感觉这个名字真的有点熟悉，但是又想不起来。 

“不是不是，可能只是这个名字太大众化了吧。” 

赵让明显有点小骄傲，但是又不是很敢接着往下说。 

“我记起来了，你是不是也上过那个叫什么奥北数学的补习班，我好像在那个光荣榜上看到过你的名字，赵让，对，就是你。” 

何洛洛一下子想了起来，在那个他一点都不喜欢，纯粹是父母逼着自己去上的补习班里，楼梯的墙上贴着廉价的塑料光荣榜，那个写在最前面的人，就叫赵让，他每次路过那里时，就会瞟一眼，虽然记不住，但是这个名字，总是印在脑海里。 

“是的吧……” 

赵让开始收拾东西，似乎不太想去提他所谓的学霸历史。 

“那太好了，我数学可差了，以后你要多教教我哦。” 

何洛洛很激动，他天生就对数学好的人有好感，毕竟得不到的总是最好的，现在旁边坐了一个大帅哥，数学还很好，他简直没法形容自己的心情了。 

“好的吧，但是我其实也很菜的，你不要抱太大希望。” 

赵让回答的依然很腼腆，就像一直沉浸在自己的小世界里，第一次和别人沟通的孩子。不过也是，毕竟这种大学霸，之前应该性格或多或少都有些内向，何洛洛也没有太在意。 

日色逐渐变黄，开学第一天的日子总是过得很快，台上胖乎乎的班主任大叔，絮絮叨叨地说着那些高中会遇到的各种各样的事，什么不能带手机啦，不要早恋啦，要好好学习啦什么乱七八糟的，何洛洛一句都没听进去，他总是时不时瞥一眼旁边的赵让，他那时特别认真的，拿着一个青绿色小本子，一点一点地记着班主任说的每一句话，时不时认真的点头，完全没有注意到何洛洛的目光。 

真的，认真起来的男孩子，会浑身发光。 

3 

赵让经常觉得，何洛洛是个骗子。 

在最开始的时候，何洛洛跟他说，他数学很差，成绩也不好，需要赵让以后多教他，赵让信以为真了，并且很认真的教何洛洛，解答他问的每一个问题，两个人很快成了最好的朋友。 

后来赵让逐渐发现，有很多题目，何洛洛自己是会的，还故意拿来问他，自己给他讲的时候，何洛洛根本就没在听，而是一个劲地盯着自己，弄得自己脸红心跳地。 

而且，何洛洛成绩非常好，属于那种，感觉没怎么学习，但是一考试肯定考的比谁都好的类型。 

但是赵让又不敢真的问何洛洛为什么，因为万一他是真的不懂呢？自己那样问，岂不是显得很缺心眼，而且，人家找你帮忙，你不帮，还是同桌，以后抬头不见低头见的，多尴尬。 

最重要的是，何洛洛，真的长得很好看啊，那双大眼睛笑着看自己的时候，赵让完全没办法拒绝啊。 

“何洛洛同学，祝贺你啊，这次又是第一名吧。” 

赵让感觉，自己这句话听起来酸酸的，但是好像又不知道该说些什么。 

“我不是说了你以后叫我洛洛就好了嘛。” 

何洛洛看着眼前如同吃了柠檬一样的赵让，笑着打了他的背一下： 

“而且，要不是你，我的数学考不了这么好的，你不就是第一了么？你可千万别小肚鸡肠，以后就不给我讲题了哦。” 

话都说圆了，赵让也不知道怎么回。 

“那你语文那么好，你之后也要给我讲语文哦。” 

最后憋出这样一句话，基本等于废话。首先语文没啥好讲的，其次即使有，赵让也不敢问，最后问了，想也想不通。 

“好的好的，你只要问我，我一定给你讲。” 

何洛洛高兴的像是中了奖，眉飞色舞的。 

后来何洛洛还给他们俩起了个名字，叫让洛友好互助小组。 

最尴尬的是，班主任知道了，还要全班同学向他们俩学习，积极组建友好互助小组，提高自身学习成绩，争取两人共同进步。 

不知道是班上的哪个角落，那时候冒了一句话出来： 

“还互助小组呢，现在谈恋爱都这么高级了么？” 

声音不大不小，小到不知道是谁说的，大到全班刚好能听见。 

班上一片寂静，班主任瞬间变了脸色，咳嗽了两声，赵让飞红了脸，低着头，斜眼看何洛洛的时候，何洛洛笑得很开心，似乎完全不在意。 

“总之。”班主任清清嗓子：“希望大家还是能把主要的精力放在学习上，平时要友好互助，大家并不是竞争对手，而是战友，要把积极帮助彼此，不能小肚鸡肠。” 

“你不要介意啊，他们乱说的。” 

“没事，我不介意，而且，我觉得即使是真的，也没什么不好的。” 

何洛洛每次发言，赵让都觉得自己的三观受到了震慑。 

“可是，我们是两个男生唉。” 

“没关系啊。” 

“你是在跟我表白么？” 

“算是吧。” 

“可是不应该我先表白么？” 

“无所谓啦，不过你要表白的话，就当我刚刚什么都没说吧。” 

“我没说我要表白啊。” 

“那你就当我先表白的吧。” 

何洛洛从笔盒里拿出一个小铃铛，放在手掌心，递到赵让眼前。 

“这个铃铛虽然是我从两元店买的，但是那是我第一笔零花钱，到现在已经十年了，如果你想陪我走接下来的这个十年，甚至未来的第二个，第三个，第四个……直到最后一个十年，那就拿走吧。” 

窗外的夕阳泼进来，暖黄色落在金色的铃铛上，染红了何洛洛的侧脸，他笑得很开心，突然之间，赵让的世界，都仿佛变成了金黄色。 

“那你说的，不许反悔。” 

赵让从何洛洛那里轻轻捏起那枚铃铛，用指甲怼开钥匙链上的圆环，一环一环，轻轻的扣了上去。 

4 

上高中的时候，会觉得食堂里的十元套餐真的很奢侈，有好吃的肉，有油水的炒菜，还有一个大鸡腿。 

后来上大学了，想了半天，都不知道十元能吃什么好的。 

高中的时候，何洛洛经常拉着赵让去排十元套餐的队，但是赵让总是会嫌弃那个队伍太长了，浪费时间，想方设法的找理由，选择旁边队伍更短的烙饼或者小炒。 

“你是不是又担心我抢你的鸡腿，我这次不会了。” 

每次赵让流露出不想排队的意愿时，何洛洛就会扑着他那一双水汪汪的大眼睛，一半撒娇，一半道歉的拉着赵让的衣摆。 

赵让会无语的看他一眼，然后跟着他一起去排十元套餐的窗口。 

“让让，我饭卡丢了，我懒得去再找了，要不我以后用你的吧。” 

何洛洛带着一副很奸诈的笑，抿着下嘴唇问赵让。 

“那多不方便啊。” 

赵让回答的很不假思索。 

“也没有啊，你看，我们每次充200，你充一次，我充一次不就得了，然后我们都吃一样的，打水的时候，为了报答你呢，每次打水的时候，我帮你打，这样水费也是均摊的，多好。” 

何洛洛非常认真的分析道，似乎非常有条理。 

“那每次吃饭我们都得一起啊，多不方便。” 

赵让也很认真，很专心地回复。 

何洛洛听到这里翻了个白眼，似乎十分不爽。 

“我不管，我就不充了，我就要用你的。” 

何洛洛很武断地从赵让手里抢过卡，拿出来在卡机上刷了一下。 

“扣额10元，余额211元。” 

赵让到这里，也没有办法了，只能接过何洛洛的卡，也刷了一份。 

“又生气了？” 

饭吃了一半，何洛洛都没跟赵让说话，赵让这才问道。 

“没有，谁敢生你的气啊。” 

何洛洛说话阴阳怪气的，也不肯看赵让一眼。 

“我不就是觉得这样你会不方便嘛，万一我哪天等很晚，你饿了怎么办？” 

赵让依然觉得自己很有理，缓缓阐述着自己的观点。 

“有完没完啊。” 

何洛洛感觉十分不耐烦。 

两人又彼此默默一起吃了很久，最后，赵让饭已经扒完了，只剩下那个鸡腿。 

他看了一眼对面的何洛洛，何洛洛总是先吃鸡腿，现在菜扒拉了半天，好几个菜里面的肉挑完了，就没再吃了。 

赵让犹豫了一会，把那个鸡腿夹到了何洛洛盘子里。 

何洛洛抬头看了赵让一眼，紧绷的脸这才笑开。 

“我喜欢吃青菜，你的菜给我吃吧，我这个鸡腿给你。” 

赵让脸红红的，夹了一筷子何洛洛盘里的青椒，填进了嘴里。 

“你知道么，我以前看过一个定理，说是这个世界上有两种人，一种人喜欢吃饭，一种人喜欢吃菜，这两种人在一起才刚刚好，正好，我喜欢吃菜，你喜欢吃饭。” 

何洛洛一边嚼着赵让的鸡腿，一边笑着说。 

“你是我老婆嘛，鸡腿给你吃也是应该的。” 

“你还记得啊。” 

“是啊，怎么了？” 

“记得，我要用你的卡还不给。” 

“哦，原来你是这个意思啊。” 

“你能不能稍微多想一点啊。” 

“知道了，以后会的。” 

从那之后，即使到了大学，ID和饭卡绑定了，何洛洛也没再充过卡。 

5 

“让让，陪我去操场跑步吧。” 

“好，等我把这道题写完。” 

晚自习结束的时候，晚秋的凉意已经完全爬了上来，塑胶操场上，已经有好多人在跑步，各种各样颜色的包堆在操场角落那个双杠那里，教学楼上一束追光，打在操场正中央，绿油油的，照亮了小半个操场。 

“你就没什么要给我的么？” 

跑完三圈，何洛洛看着手上的表，时针指到九点五十五，再过五分钟熄灯。 

他心心念念了很久，今天他和赵让在一起，已经一年了，100天的时候，他就什么都没准备，那时候还可以说，是因为算不清日子，而且之后，赵让补给了他一天，两人很开心的一起去欢乐谷玩了一天，所以何洛洛也就没再生气。 

可是今天是一周年唉，还不记得，会不会有些过分了。 

其实何洛洛也不是想要礼物，就只是单纯想要赵让记得。 

早上上学的时候，故意穿的没那么臃肿，还专门弄了头发，一起吃午饭和晚饭的时候，也在提过去两个人的故事，课间，百般旁敲侧击，赵让统统不吃。 

真的忘了么，不至于吧，一周年怎么忘？虽然赵让，真的很像一个会忘掉的人。 

何洛洛还不想放弃，他气喘吁吁地站在放衣服的双杠前，双手叉腰，看着跑过来的赵让。 

“你今天跑的好快啊。” 

赵让跑完了，在旁边问何洛洛。 

“是啊。” 

何洛洛回答的十分无心，他把所有精力放在了想赵让记不记得一周年这件事上。 

可是赵让还是像没事人一样，异常淡定，拿起衣服和书包就走。 

“赵让！” 

何洛洛最终忍不住了，大吼了一声，前面还在走的赵让，一下子停住了。 

“你就没啥要给我的么？” 

何洛洛似乎也不管旁边有没有人了，近乎吼的喊了一句。 

赵让回过头，头上的追光瞬间熄灭。 

十点了。 

整个学校完全变成黑色，天上没有月亮，也没有星星，好像世界变暗了。 

何洛洛感觉有个影子向自己跑来，下一秒，抱住了他。 

“我记得哦，这次我没忘，但是这个拥抱，我只敢在熄灯之后给你。” 

何洛洛趴在赵让怀里，那个臂弯很温暖，还带着淡淡的，牛奶的味道。 

“这是什么破礼物啊。” 

何洛洛不知道是在哭，还是在笑，也伸手抱住了赵让。 

“我包里还有巧克力，但是，还是想抱你。” 

“好啦知道啦，以后跟我说就好了，又不是不让你抱。” 

温暖还没持续太久，教学楼上的追光，不知道发生了什么，又亮了起来。 

刚好照到两人，两人站在追光中间，旁边的几个女生，尖叫着跑过。 

赵让一下子脸色涨红，想要松开，但是何洛洛力气很大，他挣不开。 

“看到了么，我才不管他们怎么想。” 

何洛洛抬头，对着赵让的双唇，亲了上去。 

赵让瞬间慌了身，但是这个吻又太绵软，连同怀里的何洛洛一切，刺激着他的荷尔蒙，赵让一瞬间失去了力气。 

灯光又落下，像是只是刚才短暂短路，何洛洛抱着赵让的脸，狠狠吸了一下，然后跳着跑去拿他包里的巧克力了。 

“你不怕老师们知道么？” 

“我才不管。” 

何洛洛撕开德芙的袋子，掰下一块丢进嘴里。 

6 

事实证明，高中的女生只会八卦，但是不会把什么事都往上面传。毕竟，看一对成绩又好，长得又养眼的男生谈恋爱，比她们私底下偷偷拿mp4看耽美小说刺激多了。 

而高中的男生，即使听到了，也无非私底下diss几句，毕竟，一个直男去告诉老师，班上或者年级里有俩男生在谈恋爱，还真的是很诡异很诡异。 

他们的故事像是一个限定的传说，况且， 即使真的被老师们听到了，老师们也只会觉得是学生们在yy，毕竟他们对尖子生总有滤镜，而两人所谓的爱情，并没有影响他们的成绩。 

第二天还只是有些人对着赵让指指点点，到第三天，赵让去水房打水的时候，已经有人开始阴阳怪气了。 

阴阳怪气不太符合当时的情景，但是具体什么词，赵让也找不到词来形容。 

“我听说年级里好多女生喜欢你呢，你说他们不会来报复我吧。” 

昨晚回去的路上，何洛洛神经兮兮地问赵让。 

“你居然担心的是这种问题么？” 

赵让有些无语地吐槽了一句，毕竟他不了解学生的生态，他还在担心会被老师和家长发现。 

“是啊，我跟你讲，暗恋的女生很可怕的，万一他们来报复我，我岂不是真的很凉凉。” 

何洛洛还在踌躇，似乎真的很担心很担心这个问题。 

赵让翻了个白眼，说了一句： 

“年级里喜欢你的女生更多，我还没担心呢。” 

何洛洛转过头来，看了赵让一眼，笑了出来。 

这一眼，这个笑让急得团团转的赵让十分迷惑。 

“干嘛，你都担心成那样了，还不允许我担心啊。” 

“不是，我发现，你居然会翻白眼，还会吐槽了。” 

何洛洛回答完，赵让才发现，他已经逐渐学会了何洛洛的生活方式。 

赵让拎着他跟何洛洛的水杯，缓缓站在了饮水机前，这一次，周围所有的人都在看他。 

“赵让，来接水啊。” 

排在他前面的一个女同学，笑着看赵让，那个笑很大很大，她整个脸都像一朵盛开的花。 

“是啊。” 

赵让腼腆的点点头，此时，仿佛手指上的带子都显得勒。 

“你帮何洛洛打水啊。” 

那个女孩子笑得更大了，旁边一直在忍笑得女孩子们，也终于忍不住了，跟着笑了出来。 

赵让看着周围笑的人，恨不得找个地方钻进去，赶紧接完了水，回到了教室。 

“咋了，脸怎么又这么红？” 

何洛洛看着回来就开始低头做题的赵让，拿起水杯来喝了一口，问赵让。 

“他们应该都知道了。” 

赵让越来越心烦了，鼓囊了一句。 

“噗……”何洛洛咳了几声：“知道就知道了呗，他们好多人应该早就知道了吧。” 

“不不不。”赵让一下子起来：“这有区别，以前我们是‘关系很好的朋友’，现在我们是‘情侣’。” 

“所以呢？”何洛洛看了一眼起来的赵让：“我们不一直是么？” 

赵让没话说了，但是心里又很难受，只能一屁股坐下来。 

何洛洛知道，赵让没法像他一样坦荡，但是他也相信，他很快就会发现，生活不会有什么不同，即使真的有坏事发生，他也有办法应对。 

“那你打算跟我分开么？” 

赵让听到何洛洛这句话，以一种近乎不可思议的眼神看了何洛洛一下。 

“有点奇怪唉，我想了好多办法，就是没想过分开这种，不过现在想想真的有道理。” 

“你滚。” 

7 

后来赵让才知道，对于好多女生来说，看自己喜欢的男生跟另一个男生谈恋爱，比自己和他谈恋爱更热衷。 

何洛洛告诉他，她们统称为“腐女”，而且人必有一腐。 

“不是，为什么呢？” 

赵让一度不能理解这件事，觉得十分诡异，后来发现，周围的女生，似乎特别喜欢闲的没事就来他们附近逛逛，上课也经常往他们这里看，他也明白了，何洛洛说的没错。 

“我就知道你不能理解，这周我给你看个东西你就明白了。” 

何洛洛神神秘秘地说，赵让也只能懵懵懂懂地接过来。 

老师完全没发现，家长完全没发现，即使整个学校都知道，高二排名前二那两个男生在一起了，他们世界里的大人们，都跟没事人一样。 

“很简单，因为他们会觉得，大家只是在磕cp而已。” 

何洛洛精准分析出了原因，但是赵让再次疑惑了，什么是磕cp？ 

何洛洛也不知道该怎么跟他解释，想了半天。 

“你看《仙剑奇侠传三》啊，胡歌跟霍建华是不是也每天在一起，但是，大家就不会说他们是情侣，但是私下里，有些人就会觉得他们是一对。” 

何洛洛觉得这个例子非常贴切，那个《偏爱》响彻大街小巷的时代，仙剑三总是很好的例子。 

“但是，是因为他们分别有雪见和紫萱啊。” 

赵让面对这些超出他认知逻辑的知识，依然不能理解。 

“是的，大人们呢，就会觉得，我们是胡歌和霍建华，我们是关系特别好，未来总会各找女朋友，所以，只要我们不在他们面前kiss，都没有问题。而同学们每天说我们俩在谈恋爱，对他们来说，就像是说，胡歌跟霍建华在一起了一样，会觉得只是小孩子的玩笑。” 

何洛洛这么一解释，赵让才算听懂。 

“所以，胡歌跟白豆腐在一起了？” 

“没有，他们是假的，但是我们是真的。” 

何洛洛坏笑着，轻轻点了点赵让的鼻子。 

“所以，你到底要给我看什么。” 

赵让对何洛洛的家并不陌生，他爸妈一直认为赵让是何洛洛最好的朋友，两个人周末经常在一起学习。 

“我爸妈这周末不在，所以……” 

何洛洛一屁股坐到床上，看着赵让。 

“所以我们可以尽情打游戏了？” 

赵让瞬间激动了，他和何洛洛的《森林冰火人》，就快通关了，前几天又发现出了新的版本，早就磨拳擦掌。 

何洛洛瞬间无语。 

“你就知道打游戏，你就没想过，做点别的？” 

何洛洛拉了一下赵让，两个人一起躺在他那张大床上，然后翻个身，靠在了赵让肩膀上。 

赵让看着眼前支着头的何洛洛，咽了一口口水。 

何洛洛轻轻扯了一下赵让的领子。 

越靠越近，赵让甚至能感受到何洛洛的呼吸，轻轻吹着他唇上的小绒毛。 

“你爸妈要不在，我们待会晚上吃啥啊？” 

赵让盯着何洛洛的眼睛，特别认真的问他。 

8 

何洛洛从门口拎进一大包必胜客，放在桌子上。 

“吃吧，我请你。” 

看到赵让在无比认真地看他的《三体》，何洛洛语气的生无可恋。 

“来了。” 

赵让走之前，还不忘把那一页看完。 

“你跟你爸妈说了晚上在我们家住了吧。” 

何洛洛拿起一块披萨，咬了一口，问赵让。 

“说了。”赵让也拿起一块披萨，咬了一口。 

芝士的香甜回荡在口腔里，他目不转睛地，还在看《三体》。 

“能先吃饭么？” 

何洛洛一把扣上了赵让的书，赵让这才抬起头来。 

何洛洛不知道什么时候换了一件衣服，粉色毛衣，糖果色裤子，还带了一副金丝框眼镜。 

“换眼镜了？” 

赵让随便扫了一眼，然后又低下头专注地吃自己的披萨。 

空气安静的有些尴尬，何洛洛脸色十分难看，死死地盯着赵让。 

赵让这才意识到有些不太对劲，但却有不敢说什么，心里算了算，今天也不是什么特殊的节日啊，何洛洛这又怎么了。 

“我们晚上看啥啊？” 

赵让又提了这一嘴，似乎想要缓和一下氛围。 

“看书啊，你不是最爱看书么？” 

何洛洛地语气听起来似乎不太对，像是在怼赵让。 

“你不是说有东西要给我看么，就关于那个什么，腐女的？” 

赵让尴尬的笑了笑，尽力讨好何洛洛。 

何洛洛叹了口气，打开了电视，然后，拿手机做了一个投屏。 

《偏爱》的BGM开始响起，电视里开始放仙剑三，但是，是剪辑过的仙剑三，只有胡歌和霍建华的仙剑三。 

每一个回眸，每一次接触，都在那些“偏偏要去爱”里，变得暧昧，甚至悲伤起来。 

放完了，赵让有些呆住了。 

“看到了么，这就是腐女会看的东西，也是她们磕的cp，你明白了么？” 

何洛洛将遥控器一甩，回到位子上继续吃披萨。 

“可是小说里不是那么写的啊。” 

“谁管小说里怎么写，在有些人眼里，他们就是爱过的，哪怕之后他们不再爱了。” 

何洛洛似乎还是不想理赵让，但是赵让怎么，都想不通为什么。 

迟疑了一会，赵让最终觉得，要不，他还是主动一点。 

“洛洛，你们家这个家庭影院，能搬到你的卧室里去么？” 

何洛洛听到这句话，眼睛一下子亮了，故事好像要朝着他想要的那个地方发展了，但是，自己的男朋友，应该没那么好啊。 

“干嘛？” 

“我们一起看个电影吧。” 

“看电影客厅能看啊。” 

“不不不，你床上我能抱着你看。” 

“谁要给你抱……你说吧，看什么？别是什么科幻大片。” 

“不知道你有没有看过，《怦然心动》？” 

“听说过，没看过。” 

“那就这个吧。” 

虽然何洛洛没带着赵让迈过他想迈过去的那个坎，但是那晚，他躺在赵让怀里，看着男女主人公从热恋，到误会，到最后走到一起，那种热烈的爱情感，还是让何洛洛很满意。 

“你真的很迟钝唉，就跟这个男的一样，每次都是我主动。” 

“我跟他不一样，我是真的很喜欢你啊。” 

“你今天表现不错，也会说情话了。” 

“那是，毕竟我老婆是情话大王。” 

月色朦胧，字幕冲出来的时候，赵让点了点何洛洛的额头，第一次，主动的亲了上去。 

9 

转眼，就是大学了。 

赵让还是经常不懂风情，但是已经比最开始好多了，而且，何洛洛喜欢的，也就那几种，拥抱，亲吻，偶尔揉揉他的屁股，说几句情话，即使没法体会到，赵让有时候主动一点，两个人也能过得很好很好。 

恋爱好单调，但是恋爱的人在这几项活动中，乐此不疲。 

“真的不行。”图书馆事件后，何洛洛跟闺蜜吐槽到：“我今天碰到了，这家伙还是没反应。” 

“何洛洛，我寻思着你干嘛这么着急把自己给出去呢？”对面的闺蜜diss他。 

“姐，三年了，从那天他去我家第一次过夜时我就在勾引他，现在我和他在一起四年半，我勾引他也三年了，他别的都主动了，就那个，跟完全没那个意识一样。” 

何洛洛咕囔着，看起来真的很烦心。 

废话，你要是开口黄腔，多次旅游同床往他身上蹭，数次故意光着身子在他边走来走去，几次白给都没给出去之后，已经不是怀疑自己男朋友的情商了，而是开始怀疑自己的吸引力或者他的身体功能了。 

他像是一个坎，何洛洛执意要迈过去，毕竟从他成年之后这件事就在他脑子里转了好久，但是到现在，怎么都得逞不了。 

“白给给不出去，你这个男朋友真够可以的，你要不去检查一下他是不是男的吧，正常男的早就上杆子来了，你这……唉，你自己看着办吧。” 

何洛洛挂掉了电话，一脸心烦。 

图书馆里一起写作业，趁着周围没人，突然亲他一口；在小树林里散步，牵手后，故意走的很慢很慢；公交车上，故意装睡，靠在他的肩头……曾经的高中生爱情很美好，现在何洛洛也很喜欢这样的爱情。 

可是他成年了。 

赵让变成了一块奶油芝士蛋糕，在你旁边释放香气，你买下来了，正准备大快朵颐，然后发现壳子打不开。 

“要不然，你就直接跟他说，你想要，不就得了。” 

闺蜜发来微信，现在看来，这好像是何洛洛现在唯一的方法了。 

“这种事我怎么能主动呢，要是我主动了，以后怎么办？” 

“大哥，你反思一下你做的事，跟说了有区别么？” 

“好吧。” 

何洛洛迟疑了一会，最终打下这样一行字。 

“赵让，你今晚想吃我么？” 

太浪荡，删掉。 

“赵让，要不今晚我们上床吧。” 

不行，之前说过，赵让大概会装傻，当然也可能是真傻。 

“赵让，我今晚打算睡你，你准备好。” 

干嘛，这是什么风格。 

“赵让，要不，今晚我们干点别的。” 

何洛洛最终满意地发了过去。 

“好啊，看电影吧，《冰雪奇缘2》？” 

何洛洛又无语了。 

“我说了干点别的。” 

“干什么？” 

“干我。” 

\----完----


End file.
